It's a Small World University
by StrangePointOfView
Summary: All the modern Disney Characters are going to University. But this year, something is brewing on the horizon, and Alex finds herself in the middle of a sinister conspiracy for world domination.
1. Prologue of Doom

It was when the mirror cracked that I knew I was doomed.

I couldn't believe it. A month ago… maybe even a week ago I wouldn't have even considered risking my life like this. But my life had changed a lot since the year began. I'd made new friends. Such special friends. And my boyfriend...

My boyfriend stepped up next to me and squeezed my hand. I smiled at him, as he slipped a ring on my finger. He was so sure of himself, and so was I. We've only been together for so long, and he's on the wrong side of the law... but I've never felt this way before. I promised him I'd come back, and immediately put a sleeping charm on him. There was no way I was letting him come with me, no matter how romantic he was.

I wasn't sure wether I would come back.

I stepped out into the rain. I was alone. My brother was circling above me in his special ship. He didn't even know I was out here, he was just trying to save the world.

He was going to fail. I might win, or at least slow him down.

I grip my wand tightly. The rain is coming down so hard that I'm already soaking, and I need to keep a steady hand for this. I can still hear him laughing.

"Booooyahahahahahaha!"

My name is Alex. I am the last Witch.

And this is the part of the story where my life flashes in front of my eyes…

* * *

"So tell me again why Max isn't Maxine anymore?"

"It's because I'm too manly." Max said, grunting under the weight of Alex's bags as he tried to pry them from the van. He was indeed manlier than most boys his age, sporting a large wax mustache.

Alex rolled her eyes. "The original spell that turned him into a girl also made him younger. We were just trying to undo the girl thing, but we didn't think of undoing the age thing as well. So the spells we cast to undo it waited until he was old enough, and then turned him back to Max. And gave him a mustache for some reason."

"Yeah. Now everybody wants to know where Maxine is, and why I disappeared for a couple of years and came back with a fake mustache." Max looked at his mom. "It doesn't look fake, does it?"

"Oh no sweety." She said. "Just because it's so waxed it broke all of our shavers when we tried to get rid of it. It doesn't look fake at all."

"Yeah, and it didn't look fake when Snidely Wiplash did it first either." Alex and Harper chukled.

Justin ahem. "Cute. However, this year our university is hosting world renowned superheroine Kim Possible, and I don't want you making me look bad."

"Kim Possible?" Harper squealed. "She's coming here?"

"I know!" Justin exclaimed. "It's almost like Calico Woman was attending my school! The real one, not the doll you brought to life. Alex."

"Oh will you get over that?" She snapped. "I was like in high school. Don't worry, you can pretend Kim Possible notices you all you want. I'm going to spend my time here being as far away from you as possible."

"this is going to be a fun year." Justin smiled. "Mom, Dad, how on earth did Alex…" He made a wild gesture towards her. "Get into this school without a Scholarship?"

"It's her special university saving." Mom said.

"Really?" Alex asked. "I thought you used most of it up by now?"

Thankfully, before their family fued started up to full swing, the building manager walked up to them. "Ah! You must be Alex Russo." He smiled. "I remember you, you were on the Tipton pleasure cruise for a while. I'm Marian Moseby, and I'll be your dorm supervisor."

"Mr. Moseby." Justin shook his hand with a smile. "This is my sister."

"The one with the weasels and the motorcar?" Moseby asked, and expression of horror on his face.

"And the frogs." Justin beamed.

"I was in High School." Alex muttered in her defense.

Moseby gave her a sheet. "These are the rules. I trust there will be no shenanigans from you young lady." He gave her another sheet. "You'll be in room 304. Maybe your roommate's inclinations against hooliganism will rub off on you."

Alex looked at the sheet. Everybody was assigned rooming with four people. On her list of rommates was 'Ingrid Third', 'Penny Brown', and… oh… this was going to be fun.

She began to laugh. "Oh this is going to be a fun year. Don't worry Justin, I can get you an autograph."

He snatched her rooming sheet from her and began to twitch in that funny way he did. "You… bu… who… wha... Alex!"

She would be rooming with Kim Possible.

* * *

A/N: This is a 'sequel' of sorts to other Disney story, the Lost Tales of Fantasia. This will be consideranly less grim, although there will still be more secrets unveilled. But this fic will focus more on events at school rather than the world at large. While my other fic tends to focus on epic lore, this fic will focus on all of the new wave of Disney stories, and all the stories that focus on mundane things like High School.


	2. Meeting the nieghbours, prt 1

"Guys maybe you should stay back." Alex said, as her family pushed her towards her room.

"Are you kidding Alex?" Harper asked. "How many times do you get to meet a superhero?"

Alex grabbed at any excuse. "But what if she asks about Max's mustache?"

"Oh, we'll just tell her it's fake and he's a freak."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry Alex." Justin said, reaching for the door. "I'm sure mom and dad will be at their best."

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Alex hissed.

"Oh yes." He grinned.

"Listen, Mom, Dad, I'll get you autographs, and I'll even bring her home to dinner if we're friends…"

"If!" Justin exclaimed happily. "She's a superhero! You'll probably end up arch enemies in a month!"

"But would you please not embarrass me just this one time? " Alex asked eagerly. "It's bad enough that you guys are here at all. I bet nobody else has their parents seeing them off."

Justin looked in the open doorway to Alex's dorm. He was greeted with a spray of blue toothpaste. "Ah! Wha! Hah! Hoh!" Alex couldn't keep the wild smile from her face as Justin wiped the blue paste off his eyes. "I… am going to go change my shirt." He said, storming off.

Alex peered into her dorm.

A tall brunette with a ponytail was aghast, trying to wipe the toothpaste from her shirt. "Uncle John! I have toothpaste!"

The hose retracted itself back into her uncle's hand. "Is that Inspector gadget the superhero?" Alex's mom asked.

Penny saw Alex and her parents at the door, and her face transformed into a look of pure panic. Inspector Gadget was oblivious. "What about your favorite dolly Mr. Cuddles?" He asked, a gloved hand popping out of his hat and holding up a koala doll and squeezing it.

"I'm so cuddly, I love you!"

"I haven't needed Mr. Cuddles since I was little." Penny squeaked, terrified.

"Oh, this is too painful." Alex said, stepping into the room. "Hey you're Inspector Gadget right?"

Gadget dropped the koala and retracted the hand back into his head. "Why no young lady. We just bear a resemblance. I'm just a normal dad dropping my normal daughter off at University." He winked at Penny.

Alex grinned. "Oh don't worry dude, your secret's safe with me. Hey, mom, dad, come meet Inspector Gadget."

Alex sat next to Penny as her mom and dad moved in and began to gush on about Inspector Gadget while he adamantly refused that he was who he obviously was. "Embarrassing parents eh? Don't worry, you're among friends."

"Thank you." Penny hugged Alex tightly.

"Aaaaah… please don't you're getting toothpaste all over me."

"Sorry." Penny said. "I'm Penny."

"Alex Russo."

"And I'm Harper." Harper leaned in close. "Is your dad really Inspector Gadget?"

"No, really, I'm not." Gadget told Alex's parents. "Look. Go-go-gadget, disguise." A thick pair of glasses with a fake nose and mustache popped out of his hat and onto his face. "See? Do I look like Gadget?"

"He's my Uncle." Penny said. "Please don't tell anyone?"

"Don't worry, we're real good at keeping secrets, aren't we Harper?"

"We sure are." Harper grinned. "I mean, I've been keeping Alex's secret for five years now."

Alex shot Harper a look. "Here, let's make a deal. I won't tell anybody your secret if you don't ask about mine."

"Alright." Penny smiled. "Come on, I'll show you around."

The apartment had a main area with a kitchen and a table. Away from the main room, it had two bedrooms and a bathroom leading away. Penny lead Alex and Harper into a room with a whole wall covered with computers. "This is our room." Penny said. "Sorry about the mess, I've already started to unpack."

"Wow." Harper said. "I think this is Zeke's happy place."

"Don't worry about the mess." Alex said. "I'll probably make my own mess around here sometime. Mine will probably have less RAM though."

"Kim and Ingrid were already here. They've taken the other room." Penny said. "They left to help their friends unpack." Penny sat on the bed. "So, what are you here for Alex?"

"Oh, I'm taking an art and business classes." Alex said. "What about you?"

"I'm here for the top-rate criminology program." Penny beamed. "I'm sure I'll get a Masters degree, but my uncle doesn't want me fighting crime with him without at least a Bachelors."

"So your uncle's a member of Team Supreme right? Have you ever met the Avengers?"

"I've met Black Widow." Penny said. "But Team Supreme tends to avoid S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Penny I've got to go." Inspector Gadget walked through the room. "Team Supreme emergency. Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine Uncle." Penny and her Uncle gave each other a wide hug. "Go save the world."

Gadget kissed Penny on the forehead. Then he moved to the window. He turned and pointed at Alex's parents before he left. "And I am not Inspector Gadget." He said. He then jumped out of the window, with a cry of 'go-go- gadget helicopter'.

"No offence, but your uncle kind of sucks at keeping secret identities." Alex told Penny.

She sighed. "I know."

* * *

"I still can't get over how cool it is to see you again." Lor said.

"Ahem." Lor turned to see her roommate in the doorway. "It this our other roomie?"

"No." Lor said. "Let me introduce you – this is my B.F.F. Kim Possible."

"Hi." Kim stretched out her hand.

The other girl pulled back. "Nice to meet you Kim. I'm Weebette. How do you know Lor?"

Kim pulled her hand back. "We were friends before I had to move to Middleton." Kim explained. "When we were both kids. We formed a little club called 'the red-headed league'."

"Fascinating." Weebette said. She left without another word.

"Don't worry about her." Lor said. "She's like that with me and Susie too. She told me her dad's the head of the Science department here, so maybe she just grew up weird."

Kim thought that was a bit rude, but smiled anyway. "You're one to talk about growing up weird. The last time I saw you, you were barely two feet tall and buried under a pile of Scottish kids wearing sports uniforms."

"And the last time I saw you, that wierd little blonde kid –"

"Who ended up being my boyfriend, so do not finish that sentence." Kim said sternly.

Lor shrunk back. "Yeah, sorry." She apologized. "Sometimes my mouth just doesn't know when to stop you know? I didn't mean anything by it. I have my own weird little blonde…" She sighed. "Yeah, I should stop shouldn't I?"

"No." Kim nudged her. "Don't be. I had a friend just like that, back in Middleton."

"Oh yeah?" Lor grinned. "You know another fiery athletic redhead who always puts her foot in her mouth?"

"No, Monique is a fiery fashionista who occasionally accidentally leads the wrong guy on." Kim said. "Tell me about your own weird little blonde friend."

Lor held up a hand. "He is in no way my boyfriend if that's what you were about to imply." She said. "Tino's just part of a group of friends I have. At first I thought he was pretty lame. Then he sort of gathered our whole group of friends together, and the four of us have been inseparable since…"

Lor stopped, and Kim had the sense that she was missing something really important. "Lor? What's wrong."

"Nothing." Lor said. "Just… we both made friends away from each other. But a while back, one of my friends left."

Kim hugged Lor. "I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it? I know a lot of techniques to help people get through grieving for the –"

"Carver's not dead!" Lor said, shocked. "He just left. And Tino's mom is better at talking me through things than anybody on the planet." She smiled. "But thanks for the offer. It's good to have you back Kim."

The two girls shared a hug.

They heard the door open. "Hey, Kim's taking science right?" Weebette asked. "Well, one of the teaching assistants for her classes wants to talk to her."

A very familiar woman stepped into view, tentatively holding a white flag. "Hello princess."

"Shego!"

* * *

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't find a Candace Flynn on the record. There is, however, a Kevin Flynn."

Candace sighed. The Zebra hovering behind Mr. Moseby on a lawn chair took a long sip from his tea. "It's for your own good Kevin." He said.

Candace glared, and was about to correct Moseby when a voice in her head spoke up. _What are you doing?_

_He thinks my name's Kevin._ She said. _It's that Zebra again!_

_So correct him._ The voice said. _Tell him that a talking magical Zebra put your name down as Kevin._

_… That does sound rather silly, doesn't it?_

_Would you rather go through university as Candace Flynn, the crazy girl, or Kevin Flynn, the poor girl who has a guys name and should be pitied?_

_I'd rather be Candace._

_To be Candace, is to start on the slippery slope to being considered insane._

"Yes." Candace said through gritted teeth. "My name is Kevin."

Moseby raised an eyebrow. "It says here that Kevin is a boy."

_Tell him…_ "No!" Candace interrupted the voice in her head. "I specifically put down that I was a girl, because people keep confusing me for a boy because of my name! If there was a mistake, it's because somebody decided that I made a mistake and corrected it! Here!" She pulled out her driver's license. Which, thanks to the zebra, also had Kevin Flynn on it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry ms… Kevin." Moseby said. "Um… there seems to be no more dorms open for women, however there is a space available in a house we use for rooms outside of the dorms."

"Fine." Candace said icily.

"I'll just get you your shedule and forms."

_Nicely done._ The voice in her head said as Moseby left. _You may make it through university without people thinking you're raving._

Candace wasn't paying attention. She was focused on the Volkswagon Beetle with racing stripes that had just driven up to the school. "Is it just me, or did that girl just make a perfect turn without even touching the wheel?"

_Just look away._

* * *

Kim found Ron hunched over the doorway to his room. It was weird seeing him without Rufus on his shoulder. "Room 013 Kim." He said glumly. "Why did it have to be room 013?"

Kim was going to tell him about Shego, but she knew how much worse this was to Ron. "It can't be that bad can it?"

"This is the loser Dorm Kim." Ron moaned. "I have been tossed to the losers."

"Now you're making things up."

Ron just nodded towards the inside of Dorm 013. Kim peeked inside.

There was a guy with a sort of pumpkin shaped head duct taping a sheet of metal to the wall. Another roommate was visible from the open door in his dorm, and was playing video games. The second door opened, and a dark haired guy who was wearing a blue robe with spacemen on it over an evening gown. "Hey, what are you doing Tino?" He asked.

Tino didn't look around from his work. "I'm bomb-proofing the apartment."

"Do we expect to be bombed?" The robes guy asked, opening up the fridge and spraying whipped cream on his bowl of KD.

"No, but it never hurts to be prepared. Have you ever been in a situation, Robe, where one little thing could have saved you and you wished you'd done it?"

'Robe' considered this. "I'll join you."

"Yeah!" The guy playing video games cheered. "Nobody's blowing up our dorm! Woohoo!"

Kim quickly retreated. "They… don't seem that bad… I mean, remember when your dad told you that you should've died years ago?"

Ron shook his head. "It's not just that KP. You're on the third floor right?"

"Riiiiight."

"That clinches it. This is the loser floor. A whole floor of losers."

"Oh come on Ron, it's not like…"

She didn't even finish her sentence before a guy in a tuxedo ran from his room, chased by a flock of pidgeons. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to!"

"O'Farrell!" A high nasally voice came from inside the room. "Get back here and clean up your pidgeons!"

"I'm sorry Gus, honest! I'm usually good at magic!"

Kim 's shoulders sagged. She knew there was no point in talking to Ron about this. "So… I talked to Shego."

"Say what!" Ron jumped up. "We haven't heard from her all summer! Is she here? Did you beat her up without me?"

"She's here." Kim said. "She's a teaching assistant in Biology. Drakken's the teacher."

Ron stared, open mouthed.

"And like you said, we havent' heard from them all summer. I checked with Wayde, and it looks like they're going straight. It seems that they've been short on money, so they let Fleemco find them jobs. But I've also warned her there wouldn't tolerate any evil schemes, and she still seems to hate me…"

There was a speck of drool coming out of Ron's mouth.

"Ron? Earth to Ron?" She sighed. "Ron, do you want to go find out if there's a Bueno Nacho near the campus?"

Ron let out a belguered "Bubuguuuuuh…"

Kim sighed, but she also smirked at how cute he looked when he was worried.

She didn't notice, as she pushed him out of the hall, another person walked out into it. He adjusted his glasses and quickly scanned the hallway. Then he returned back to his room.

* * *

Alex and Penny were on either side of Harper. "It's okay if you're too scared. We can go with you."

"No." Harper shook her head as adamantly as she could with home-made grape earings. "I have to do this alone."

"You're so brave." Penny said.

Harper stood resolutely in front of door number 212. She turned the lock and walked in.

"Hi!" She said, smiling. "I'm Harper."

The dorm was dark and drab. There were three people sitting at the table.

"I'm Vanessa." A brunette girl in a dark coat said, without looking up from her coffee.

"Lizzy." Said an even darker girl, who was swinging a pocket watch in front of an ant farm as though she could hypnotize them.

"I'm Spinelli." Said a rough looking girl, who Harper only realized was a girl because her voice didn't match the tough intimidating clothes she was wearing.

_Boy._ She thought. _If I weren't friends with Alex, I'd think these three were the scariest people on the planet._

* * *

A/N: So, some of you may be wondering what the plot to this story could be. The answer is; Everything. Every little subtle nod I give builds towards the climax of the story. And I haven't even mentioned every single person attending this Freshman year, or the Avengers, or the remaining members of Team Supreme.

For those of you wondering, yes superheroes will be present in this story. But they will take a background to the character's crushing emotional drama (dramas? Dramae?).

And yes, this does take place in the same universe as my other story. How you ask? How can Shego, a little girl in the past, be a woman of her age in the present? Obviously, the answer is simple;

Spoilers. You're going to have to keep reading both stories and find out.

As for the Avengers, I realize it's premature to add them as the movie hasn't even come out yet. However, I will note on what is considered canon; the comic books are not canon. Any suplementary materials to any Disney movie or T.V. show is not canon. Only Disney movies and t.v. shows. Which means I am capable, within those guidlines, of creating a new origin story for Iron Man.

Read on good readers. Read on and review. Oh, what fun we shall have together.


	3. Meeting the nieghbours, prt 2

"It's good to see you again Ingrid." Fillmore said, heaving his boxes into the dorm. "I know I haven't kept up with you as much as I should have."

"No, it's okay." She said, watching with a slight smile. "I'm glad that you and your boyfriend are doing so well."

"Yeah, Wayne and I are doing alright." He stuffed the last of his boxes into his dorm. He hadn't met his roommate yet, his roommate McGruber was out buying some nachos. His other Dorm mate Cody was playing some online game about wizards. "I mean, he's starting to get annoyed with how much I can put away, but we're cool. How about you? Found anybody special yet?"

"I'm still in the market." Ingrid said with a slight blush.

"So what's the Campus Police like?"

"It's bad. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only member who isn't taking bribes, or laughing behind the staff's back when somebody pulls a prank."

"Well you won't have to worry about that any more. Not with me, Wayne, and O'Farrell on the case."

"I have a really good feeling about this year." Ingrid said. "Our new Dean is really focused on bringing back order, and the Campus Police's new chief has a history with the Prankster Prince. With the four of us and background checks on anybody trying out, we should get this place cleaned up in no time."

"Background checks?" Fillmore raised an eyebrow.

Ingrid knew he had good reason to be worried. "Don't worry, I explained your situation to the Dean and he's willing to give you a chance. First patrol meeting is in two days."

"I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Alex and Penny were laughing in the hallway, talking while they were waiting for Harper to set herself up with her roommates. "And then he came out of his castle… his missing arm was replaced by something that looked like it could fall off at any second… and he yells; 'Fear Duff Ginnigan! The World's Deadliest Golfing Cyborg!'"

Alex laughed. "And what did he do?"

"Well, he just said 'go-go-gadget golf club' and the two of them started probably the worst game of golf I've ever seen."

The pair of them dissolved into a fit of giggles. Alex liked talking to Penny. She didn't think she'd ever be friends with a computer nerd, but she wasn't all alien languages and useless cross-reference-super-indexes-of-trivia-informationica. She was very smart, but she didn't study just to show off, she studied because she was honestly interested in the stuff. So, yeah, still a massive nerd but a tolerable nerd.

"So when did you and Harper meet?" Penny asked.

"Oh, we were just kids. It was the first day of school year, and we were all trying to make friends. She was a loner. I think she scared people off because she was dressed like a calendar and doing circus tricks."

"Why was she dressed like a calendar and doing circus tricks?"

"Because her parents were circus folk."

"That answered exactly one of my questions."

"Because I can't answer the other one. Anyway, my arch-nemesis Vivi spilt her juice box in my lap and began screaming about how I wet myself. I was about to punch her lights out, but Harper beat me to it. We've been like sisters ever since."

"Awe that's so sweet." Penny said, looking at Alex like she was a cute little stray cat.

"Yep, that's me to a tee." Alex said, grinning mischievously. "Sweet as sugar."

Her phone chose that moment to ring. _'I'm bad to the bone!' _A small voice sang out. _'I'm bad to the bone! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-baaaaad!'_

Alex hastily answered. "Hello, Alex Russo speaking."

There was a silence from the other side of the line, until a familiar voice said, in tones of awed respect, "I can't believe it."

Alex's brow furrowed as she tried to place the voice. "Who is this?" She asked.

"Uh, nobody." The voice on the other end said. "That is to say, I am a complete stranger. Yep, nobody you would know. In fact, if I did tell you who I am, you'd probably go 'what? Who are you?' because you haven't even heard of me."

"What?" Alex asked. "Who are you?"

The phone filled with static. "Okay I've got to go!" The voice called. "I'm going through a tunnel! But it was nice not meeting you! Oh, and be sure not to ditch your _Life & Business_ class!"

Whoever was on the phone hung up then, but Alex was sure that before that she heard a little girl's voice ask; _Whatchya dooooin'?_

"What?" Alex recoiled from the phone.

"What's wrong?" Penny asked with concern.

Alex looked at the caller ID. "Kevin. I don't know anybody named Kevin."

"What did he say?"

"It wasn't a he, it was a she." Alex said. "And she told me about how I didn't know who she was, and then she said that she knew I was taking _Life & Business_, and told me not to skip class."

Penny hugged Alex. "Don't worry Alex."

"I worry that you're hugging me." Alex said, frozen stiff. It wasn't that she didn't like Penny, but she was just so averse to hugs.

"I know it can be scary to have somebody stalk you." Penny said. "But don't worry. I'm a detective, and with Justice as my witness, I will find Kevin, whomever she may be."

Suddenly, Alex's phone rang again. "It's Kevin again." She said.

"Let me answer it." Penny took Alex's phone and opened it up. "Hello, this is Alex." She said, in what Alex was fairly certain was a realistic mimicry of her voice.

"!" A voice from the phone screamed, before the line went dead again.

* * *

On the other side of the building, Raven stumbled. "Are you okay girl?" Penny Proud asked, helping her friend up.

"I'm fine." Raven said. "Just a headache." She didn't mention it was a psychic headache. She only had those when… something offset the future. She shivered. This felt like a big one.

* * *

As the line went dead, Penny's thoughts raced. Somebody knew her name, somebody who was watching them, and somebody who wanted Alex to take a step to her left. Penny did a quick risk analysis, decided that there was no downside to Alex stepping to her left but a clue could be garnished from the results, and promptly shoved Alex to the side. Alex didn't get a chance to ask Penny what she was doing, before something knocked the air out of her.

She collapsed onto the ground, and felt something heavy on top of her. Looking up, she found she was staring into the most beautiful deep chocolate eyes she'd ever seen.

"Oh, my apologies miss." The guy on top of her got up and chivalrously offered her his hand.

"Yeah, just watch where you're going next time." Alex said, getting up on her own. Alex got a really strange vibe from him. He looked young and boyish, but he was dressed in the impeccable clothes of the people who know exactly which spoon to use for salad. But he didn't have his nose in the air like them, the way he looked at her and Penny – with his head tilted downwards, looking up at them – was downright wolfish… and now she was thinking of Mason which he shared an uncanny resemblance with.

"Well, if you two ladies are alright, I must be on my way."

"Wait!' Penny said. "What do you know about Kevin?"

The boy looked at her, with a knowing, mocking smile, and a raised eyebrow.

"Gotchya!"

An enormous man barreled down the hall. The other boy dodged, but the walking skyscraper grabbed him by his longcoat and pinned him against the wall.

"Let him go." Alex & Penny both said without thinking.

"Do not waste your breath ladies, you would have better luck talking to a tree." The boy said. "Ah, here come the brains now."

Another man ran up the corridor. He was wearing a turtleneck sweater. "There you are." He said, gasping slightly. "You really though you could run from me?"

"Apparently so." The boy answered unperturbed. "Good thing Vud here has a stronger constitution. You should catch your breath Parnassus. Take a load off. Have a refreshing drink."

"Oh, no." Parnassus said with a knowing smile. "You think you can goad me into anger, and then all of these nice witnesses will report me as the villain and you as the hero?" He turned to Penny and Alex. "I apologize for frightening you ladies. You see, this rapscallion has stolen something very precious of mine that belonged to my mother. I am merely taking him to the campus patrol to get things sorted out."

"The campus patrol doesn't form until Wednesday." Penny said. "And that answer was just a little too perfect – any ordinary student would want to beat up a thief, which implies that you want to do something worse than turn him in, you just want to throw off the wintesses."

"Your friend is quite clever." The boy said, with his feet dangling in the air.

"My dear lady." Parnassus said with a benevolent smile. "I assure you, I only want justice. This thief has stolen my grandmother's priceless Joullio Harves painting, and when I tried to reclaim it through normal means I found he had hidden it."

Alex turned to the boy. "You got stole a Joullio Harves? Nice."

"You know Harves?" He asked. "Thank you, but it wasn't one. It was, in fact, an obvious fake." The boy slipped out of the trench coat, landing lightly on the ground and shooting a fist at the mountainous man. It didn't do much, but it shocked him and he let go of the trench coat. The boy grabbed it before it hit the ground and winked at Parnassus. "And if you didn't want somebody to have it, you shouldn't have been gambling."

And just like that, he took off.

"After him!" Parnassus yelled, the giant already on the move.

"Come on!" Penny tugged at Alex's sleeve.

"What we're running now?" Alex moaned.

"Yes, we have to make sure nobody gets hurt, come on!"

The two of them took off down the hallway.

After a second, the door to Harper's dorm opened. "Hey Alex! My dorm mates are almost as scary as… you…" She looked around. "Alex?"

* * *

"So, do you really think Shego can be trusted?" Ron asked.

"No." Kim said. "She's a villain to the core. But… well, I don't know. I'm not sure Drakken wants to be a villain any more. And I kind of can't imagine her doing anything more than being petty and making me fail classes without somebody paying her."

"You know, if Rufus were here we could get some spying action going on." Ron said.

Kim gave him 'the look'. It was the same look she had when he made it onto the football team. And when he'd come back from his trip to Japan and accidentally caught a one of Tim's wayward rockets with his back turned. It was the 'you're hiding something from me' look.

Ron sighed and reached into his pocket.

"Da-da-da-da-da-daaaaa!" Rufus announced himself.

"Ron…"

"Rufus is more than a pet KP!" Ron puffed up his chest. "Ron is a member of this team and I will not stand aside and let some school board's rules keep us apart!"

"Okay Ron, just make sure you keep him hidden." Kim said.

"If the school system doesn't want Rufus KP, then I don't want the school system. Look! Bueno Nachos!"

As the couple entered the Bueno Nachos across from the campus science labs, a girl with dorky glasses spotted them. "It's Kim Possible!" She yelled in a nasally voice. She began to run towards her, but she had to stop as a boy ran past in a trench coat.

"Nothing can keep me from Kim Possible!" She cried, when she got violently shoved aside by someone very big and very fast.

She got up steadily as a boy in a turtleneck and jacket ran past, followed closely by a girl wearing a pony tail. "Come on Alex, they're getting away!"

Another girl stumbled along behind them. "Is all… this running… really… necessary?"

Convinced that the danger had passed, the girl ran across the street again. "Nothing can keep me from - !"

A car ran right into her. A bald robotic looking guy dressed completely in silver and wearing glitter got out of the car and began making wild robotic gestures at the dent the girl had made.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Alex pointed and laughed. "Oh robot mimes, you never cease to be hilarious."

As she laughed a girl ran out into the road an knelt down next to the girl who got hit. "Don't just stand there waving your hands around!" She yelled angrily at the mime. "Call 9-1-1!"

Alex almost jumped out of her skin. She knew that the girl couldn't be who she thought she was… but what if it was Stevie? What if Stevie had come back to…

Alex was out of breath, and her side hurt. She felt like she'd been running for miles. But she ran some more; as far away from Stevie Nicholls and the robot mime as she could get.

* * *

Penny had learned how to run when keeping up with her uncle. Of course, with those extendable legs of his, keeping up at a run was a moot point. So she had to use her surroundings to her advantage. Coming up on the sidewalk were three colorfully dressed movers, no doubt hired by a fraternity. They were just crossing the sidewalk carrying a long sofa and Parnassus had slipped by them. She would lose precious time navigating around the sofa, whilst they were already ahead. She grabbed a nearby student's skateboard, fell onto it, an rolled underneath the sofa. When she was on the other side, she jumped off, luckily managing to kick it back to the student she'd commandeered it from before continuing the pursuit.

She gained ground, but Parnassus was running in a different direction than his goon.

Of course. Penny realized. He knows I know he's the brains, so he thinks I'll come after him. Meanwhile his goon will be tearing that red-headed kid apart.

With an effort she tore her attention away from the fleeing Parnassus. _We will meet again._ She vowed.

She doubled her efforts of catching up to the goon and the boy. They were dead ahead, and the goon had him in his arms. "You thought you could cross Parnassus and walk away?" The goon said. "You are going to pay him back. In money, or in tears."

"I'm sorry, but I'm short on both." The boy grinned.

"Drop him!" Penny was surprised to find that hers wasn't the only voice yelling at the goon. Two other students had the brute surrounded, a goth girl and a guy in a hoodie.

"Long time no see." Hoodie guy said. "Both of you."

"Ah, hello officers. I'm afraid you've come a bit too late, this lady has the situation under control."

"Put him down." Ingird said firmly. And the thug obeyed, with downcast eyes.

"Tell Parnassus we'll be watching him." Fillmore said. "Closely."

"I will." The Vud Gratone said. "And he will tell me that we will find a way to break you. Haf a good day Ingrid, Fillmore."

The thug left. "Wait, where did the other guy go?" Penny asked. The redhead disappeared.

"He does that." Fillmore said. "Disappears I mean. He goes off and does his own thing. Hi, I'm Fillmore, and this is Ingrid. We're on the safety patrol."

"I thought that didn't form until Wednsday?"

"For rookies." Ingrid said. "I was on the patrol last year. That was quite a chase. Have you ever considered signing up for Campus Patrol?"

"Yeah." Penny said. "Yeah, I…" She suddenly realized something. "Are you Ingrid Third?"

"That's me."

"I'm Penny Brown. We're dorm mates."

"Oh, it's good to meet you Penny. Have you met Alex yet?"

"Oh yes, I was just walking with her when we…" She looked around. "Uh oh."

"What?"

"She was right behind me when we were chasing Parnassus. Then he spilt up… oh man do you think…"

"Did she see him doing something illegal?"

"Yeah."

"I think we should go look for her."

"Yeah."

* * *

In the shadows of the white room, underneath the lowest gate of the Blue Tower, several red eyes looked into the darkness. The eyes were unpitying and uncaring, for they were the eyes of the dead. They were wounds in the world, they were the should-never-have-been, and the wish-they-weren't, the never-found, and the ever-lost.

Two women in white tried to run from their unending gaze. Two agents of white in a world of darkness. One called herself Pandora, and the other, Kevin.

"Did it work this time?" Pandora asked. And as if in response, the paradoxes opened their dead mouths and chanted as one;

_**'It'S a WoRlD oF pAiN, iT's A wOrLd Of TeArS!**_

_**It'S a WoRlD oF sIn AnD yOuR pRiMaL fEaRs!**_

_**It'S a WoRlD mAdE oUt Of YoUr BrOkEn DrEaMs!**_

_**It'S a SmAlL sMaLl WoRlD!'**_

"We'd better hope so." Kevin said grimly. "That was our last lifeline."

* * *

The red-headed young man looked at the picture. Two women in white, surrounded by darkness and glowing red eyes. It was quite the oil painting, even if it wasn't the original. It... spoke to him.

But he wanted the original.

* * *

_A/N: For those of you who didn't recognize; the girl who got run over was the obsessed fan (I think her name is Penelope?) from The Amanda Bynes Show. The mime who ran her over was from the movie MinuteMen. And the movers that Penny leaped over during the chase scene were the Imagination Movers. Yeah, just a cameo to show that I've included them, but you can bet you'll never see them in this fic again. As for the others, the red headed boy, Pandora and Kevin, well you're going to have to read on. Sorry for not updating in a while. I'll try to stay regular._


	4. Meeting the nieghbours, prt 3

The room was dark. That was because, although there were four people in the room, there was only one that mattered.

"Hello." Said the man in the shadows. "I bet you're wondering why I called you three freshmen here."

"I have a guess." Said one voice. It was a voice that spoke of worldly experience, and always being in control.

"I am the prankster Prince."

"The what?" Another voice asked. It was a high voice that betrayed a lack of knowledge. But it was underlined with an edge of courage that only two people in the room picked up on.

"In every school, there is a Prankster Prince." The man in the shadows said. "Sometimes, there will be none, as the school will be too strict for a casual student to get away with such things. Other times, a school will have a proud and honorable tradition of Princes, and will even pass along a crown."

The man in the shadows seemed to stare at the three freshmen. "I have looked into your permanent records. This was an easy feat for me. I graduate this year, and so far nobody has proven themselves worthy of being my successor as the Prankster Prince. You three are the only three who I think will have a chance."

"What do you want us to do?" A third voice asked. It was deeper than the other two, and less bright. But it still held an underlying note of cunning.

The first voice scoffed. "We're candidates to be the next Prankster Prince. We don't do what somebody who won't even show us his face tells us to do. We do what we want."

"Good answer." The man in the shadows smiled. "Prank me, and the school, and your opponents, and you'll be the next Prince."

* * *

T.J. was dumped out of the van, and unblindfolded. He dusted himself off, and whipped out a cell phone.

"Gondor Primulon J.T.!" Came the call from the other end.

"Gondor Primulon Knarf." T.J. returned the greeting. "How you settling in?"

"The hack went perfectly, and we all got assigned to the same dorm. We're setting up the heavy duty equipment as we speak. Also, Atez is attending, and she wants me back!"

"Good for you." T.J. Said. Frank was heartbroken when Zeta dumped him for some dumb blonde who ended up being a quarterback. "Listen, I need a favor. I need a full background sweep of every student here. Look for the troublemakers, the ones who are likely to be prankster princes."

"May your rise to power be swift and merciful J.T. We'll get right on it."

"Cool. Hey, you manage to turn up anything on my roomies yet?"

"We'll send you a dossier. But you should know; Fillmore? He's ex-safety patrol. One of the best."

"How hard could it be?"

"He was a Prankster Prince before he went to the Safety Patrol."

T.J. grinned. "I love a challenge. J.T. out."

T.J. almost danced as he walked over to the hillside. At least the Prince dropped him off where he wanted. He'd told his friends they'd meet up on the South Hillside, the one overlooking the football stadium. He smiled as he jogged up the hill towards them.

Gus was stretched out on the grass, wearing a breezy cotton shirt. He must have changed; when T.J. saw him earlier, he was saying goodbye to his dad decked out in full military regalia. T.J. remembered when he first met Gus. Who would've thought that the little guy would have grown up to be a six foot tall muscle bound Buddhist.

Gretchen had her nose buried in a book, as usual. She could've been out changing the world by now, but she insisted on keeping her grades low enough to follow her friends through school. T.J. thought it was good for her. With the wheelchair and all… he doubted she could have made it on her own without them supporting her after the accident.

Vince was playing hacky sack with a pair of soccer balls. He hadn't changed much at all, except for the dreadlocks.

But where was…

He was tackled from behind, with the power of a car. He was forcibly propelled the remaining length up the hill and he landed next to Gus. "Hey guys." He said, but with his voice muffled by the grass it came out as "A lies."

"You're late." Spinelli whispered into his ear.

"Deep breaths Spinelli." Gus sighed.

"I had a meeting with the U's prankster prince." T.J. said. "And then I set up a date with a really hot girl."

"Wait, what?" Vince actually fumbled a ball.

Spinelli growled. "You did what?"

"She had beautiful curly hair and eyes like an angels. She can wrestle an elephant to the ground with the proper incentive, and I'm going to take her out to the Paper Lantern with me tonight for some Chinese food."

Spinelli allowed him to roll over, and she lied down on his chest. "Well, if that's why you're late I suppose I can forgive you romeo." He pulled her into a kiss.

Gretchen looked up, surprised. "Hey, did you know that Vibranium has a molecular number of…" She saw T.J. and stopped. "Nevermindasyouwere."

Spinelli broke the kiss. "So, are you going to show this Prince who's boss?"

"I have to find him first." T.J. made himself comfortable, shifting her over so he could hold her. "And the other candidates for Prince-hood. But I assure you, my ascension to the throne is well in hand. Where's our High School drop-out?"

"He said he would be arriving late so he could pick up his girlfriend and introduce us." Gus said. "I think they're going steady."

"The Bard's done good for himself." Vince said, picking up the second ball and regaining his tempo.

"If I'm not mistaken, that should be Mikey's limo now." Spinelli said, glancing up.

T.J. followed his gaze and watched their portly friend exit his limousine, in his nice clothes and with a blonde girl wrapped around him. Normally he wore an old-style English get-up, in respect for Shakespear, but Gus must have told him they were just going to be sitting on a hillside because he was only wearing an expensive suit.

Mikey left school in the eleventh grade. He was failing every class except English, and didn't care enough to tell Gretchen. Then Gretchen had her accident, and he dropped out and went to Broadway. His first attempt at playwriting was received to critical appraise, and he was instantly dubbed 'The New Bard'. It made enough money to pay for Gretchen's treatment.

Mikey couldn't go to school with them anymore after that, and honestly he was far happier where he was as long as he visited them regularly.

"Hello my fair friends." He said with a deep throaty laugh as he came down the hill. "How's everybody doing?"

"Both handicapped students are male." Gretchen said. As her intellect had grown, her ability to talk and act like a regular human being had diminished. "Their names are Carver and Felix. Carver's moody, but Felixis friendly, comfortable to be around, and knows enough about rocket science and mechanics to already have a Masters degree. I am considering proposing a date to him, once I ascertain his relative threat level, sanity level, and compatibility."

"Good for you Gretchster." Spinelli laughed. "Don't worry, if any of those boys are a threat I'll pummel you for them."

"I also share rooms with a girl who is not handicapped, but was forced to reside in our residence because there were no dorms available after she was mistaken for a male. Her name is Kevin, and she talks to herself, and is convinced that a volkswagon beetle is following her."

"Vanessa's cool." Spinelli said. "But my other two roomies are creepy."

"Ah, I got cool guys." Vince shrugged. "Nobody as cool as you tho."

"My sentiments exactly, but we're avoiding the issue." Gus said. "Who's this lovely lady?"

"About time somebody noticed me." She fluttered her eyes.

"Everybody, I would like to introduce the ravishing Ms. Sharpay Evans." Mikey bowed with a gusto, and she curtsied. Spinelli and Gretchen's respect-ometer went up a notch at the ease on which she curtsied on a hill with high heels.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Gus stood up and shook her hand.

"Oh, thank you." She beamed. "The pleasure is all mine. My Mikey's told me so much about you all."

"Where did you meet her?" Spinelli asked. She was still suspicious. This girl may be called Sharpay, but she smelt like an Ashley.

"She was the star of my last play; Halloween Knights." Mikey said.

"Well, pull up some grass and come watch the sunset."Gus said. "Welcome to the gang."

"Just like that?" Spinelli asked. "We don't know anything about her."

"We know that Mikey loves her." Gus said. "I trust Mikey."

"Dude's got a point." Vince was now juggling the soccer balls with the Hackeysack that he was balancing. Not juggling them together, but actually kicking the hackeysack with such force that he was using it to juggle the soccer balls instead of his feet.

"I have no objections." T.J. said. "Let's give her a chance Spinelli."

She sighed, and sunk back into T.J.'s arms. "Alright, but I'm stealing your fortune cookie tonight."

* * *

"I just don't know how you can do it Harper." Alex gasped. "All this running."

"Well, you could have cheated and used magic." She said.

Alex scoffed. "So what do you think we should do."

"I think we should keep our heads." Harper said. "And not do anything crazy."

"I heard 'do anything crazy'." Alex said.

"I'm serious Alex." Harper said. "Stevie's dead. We saw it. She can't be here. It was probably just a trick of the light. Let's keep our thinking caps on."

"Ugh, I thought I was allowed to take my thinking cap off when I left high school." Alex moaned.

"Now come on Alex. Let's not think about Stevie any more. Let's think about how I just got a billionaire to help me kick-start a career in fashion."

Alex almost doubled over laughing. Harper let her carry on for a while and let it get out of her system. "Oh wait, you're serious?" Alex asked, coming out of her laughing fit.

"Yes." Harper said proudly. "It just so happens that London Tipton is attending this university, and while you were chasing the cute guy, she came by and thought my clothes were brilliant."

"Wait, wait, wait." Alex said. "Wait."

She sorted through the questions in her head and asked the most important one. "Okay, so, what gave you the idea that this guy I was chasing was cute?"

"You told me Alex."

"What?" She scoffed. "No I didn't."

"Yes you did Alex. You said…"

"I think that somebody's a little over excited about meeting a billionaire with a similar taste in fashion." Alex said.

"Alex, you're trying to change the subject again."

"Don't worry Harper, you can rest in my dorm."

"This is how I know he's cute Alex."

"Oh look, we're here!"

Penny looked up as the pair of them came in. "Alex! What happened to you?"

"I got tired of running." Alex moaned again. "It's hard."

"Wait, you're Alex Russo?" Ingrid stared at her from where she and Kim were packing away food in their dorms kitchen.

"… Depends on who's asking." Alex said.

"I'm Ingrid Third, Campus Police." She said. "I was going over the list of freshmen troublemakers we had to watch for, and your name was put on the top of the list, highlighted with red marker, and came with a letter from your principal."

Alex laughed nervously. "Oh that Larrytate. Such a jokester."

"Yeah." Harper laughed. "Look at Alex. She's not a trouble maker. Does this looks like the face of a trouble maker? Why, she couldn't cause trouble if it came with an instruction manual." She laughed her high pitched nervous laugh.

The other three girls exchanged looks. "Okay, so even if she is a troublemaker, she's really nice." Penny said.

"Yeah, no, totally, thanks Penny." Alex nodded. "I am totally a nice girl. I mean, I won the… the… I won an award once for being a good person."

She was spared further explanations, when Ron Stoppable burst into the room. "K.P! You have to save me!"

"What is it?" Kim flipped over their heads, and landed in a karate stance in the doorway. "Is it Shego? Drakken?"

"No, it's my roommates!" Ron moaned. "Do you know what they're making for dinner tonight? Mac & Cheese! Mac & Cheese! Not even good Mac & Cheese, they're preparing it from a package and their still failing!"

He fell on the floor and wrapped his arms around his girlfriends ankles. "You have to let me cook dinner for you tonight K.P. or I'll die!"

Rufus crawled on top of his head. "Pleeeeeez?"

"Oh, all right." Kim said, closing the door.

Ron immediately went to work, working in perfect synchronization with Rufus as he prepared the food.

"We're sharing the kitchen." Penny explained to Alex. "I think it'll be more hassle than it's worth to buy our own food and keep it in separate drawers. We're setting up a jar for food money, and whoever needs to restock can go out and buy some."

Harper's mouth moved, but no sounds came out. "She's Kim Possible." She said. "She's Kim Possible!"

Kim smiled. "Yes, who are… you?" She just realized that Harper was wearing clothes made entirely out of hair.

"I'm Harper!" Harper beamed. Then she collapsed. Years of friendship allowed Alex to be in the right place to catch her.

"She gets excited." Alex told the heroine, before setting her friend gently down.

"I'm sorry." Kim said.

"It's not your fault." Alex looked over the teen hero. "Okay, quick question; that guy in the kitchen is your boyfriend?"

"Yes." Kim nodded.

"Huh. Okay, so if a nerdy looking guy comes around and asks you out, you'll say no?"

"Of course."

"Good, my brother has a superhero fixation." Alex said. "Listen, we have a wager that I'll end up being your arch enemy in a month. I'd be really grateful if you would try not to be my arch enemy."

Kim stared at him. "At least she's asking ahead K.P." Ron noted from the kitchen. "Remember the Seniors?"

"Why can't you try not to be my arch enemy?" Kim asked.

"Too much work." Alex shrugged. "Alright, how about we sweeten the deal. You make sure you're not my arch enemy within the month, and I'll owe you, like, three favors."

"What's so special about your favors?" Kim asked.

"Well." Alex shrugged coyly. "I just happen to be a pretty smart cookie. And since I'm going to be thinking a lot during University, it might be fun to make up crazy schemes for a superhero."

Harper shot awake. "No crazy schemes Alex!" She yelled.

"Harper, it's Kim Possible!" Alex pointed.

She smiled. "Hi! I'm Harper!" She fainted dead away again.

"I thought you won an award for… being a nice person?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, well, you know. My brother turned one of my schemes on its head and got me to join the cheerleader's squad, I served detention with the happiness club, Principle Larrytate got me to do the school mural because he knew I liked to vandalize stuff. It's the little things that all add up."

"This is going to be a long year, isn't it?" Ingrid asked, more to herself than anybody.

* * *

_A/N: I ship MikeyxSharpay!_

_So, next update will get the plot really started. This is going slowly, but I thank you all for your patience as you read. For the most part, canon couples will stay canon, unless there are no canon couples, in which case I will get creative. I think Mikey and Sharpay are perfect for each other, don't you?_


	5. Shego's day

**WARNING: THERE ARE SUBTLE SPOILERS FOR THE LOST TALES OF FANTASIA IN THIS CHAPTER**

_She looked almost like a regular teenage girl. She was a fair deal more attractive than most, and she was wearing gloves, but otherwise perfectly normal. She wore loose blue jeans, and a green sweater that complimented her skin tone over a white shirt with the top buttons undone. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her bangs fell over her shapely glasses. _

_Then she took off the gloves, and she turned from a fairly attractive girl, into a fairly attractive girl with a pair of mechanical hands._

_They lit up with green flame and she gestured for the kids at the other side of the gym to come forward. "Let's go, we don't have all day!" _

_The timer started, and a dummy girl was lowered from the ceiling down to a pit in the middle of the gym filled with more moving sharp bits than a parisian kitchen. "Save me!" It cried in an electronic voice. _

_The first girl flew forward, and she was quickly side-stepped. Shego hit her in the back of the neck. "Try not flying directly into your enemy's fists Jetstream. Especially if you can fly around your enemy and save a hostage first. Like Adam." She lit up a hand and a stream of fire deterred a teen who had feathers growing out of his arm, and he ran straight into a pole to avoid it. "Never let your enemy decide where you should go Adam, fight on your own terms!" _

_The next kid ran up to her. "Prepare to meet my –"_

_Shego silenced him before he could go any further. "What did I tell you about talking during a fight Stronghold?" She tripped him up, and used his momentum to slam him into another student._

_"Not to." Stronghold groaned._

_"Mind your surroundings Parr, a new attack could come from anywhere." Shego informed the student underneath Stronghold._

_The students were encircling her now, and she set up a ring of green fire around the dummy and the pit. "Nice flanking, but try to be a little less obvious about it. Take turns attacking me and trying to save the citizen, don't all go after her except for a few of you."_

_"What if a few is all we need?" The next student lunged forward in a kung-fu stance. _

_She played along with him a little while, before rebuffing him. "Battle, try using more than one of your powers at a time, okay? If you'd hit me with your eye-beams while we were fighting you might have gotten somewhere."_

_Another girl tried to freeze her with some sort of ray she'd hidden on her, but she melted her ice. "Never attack someone with opposing powers, unless you're sure you're the more powerful one."_

_Another kid did try to shoot her with eye beams. She didn't even dodge as the beam impacted her in the shoulder. "In the real world, you don't want to aim to wound." She set fire to the guy's pants. _

_One by one, she dismantled her student's attempts to save the citizen. It went on for a while before Ms. Powers and Principal Stronghold walked through the doors. "Ms. Go!" The Principal called out._

_"Just give me a minute!" She called. "Sorry boys, looks like we're going to have to wrap the lesson up a little early." She was facing down two boys, one was a rock monster, and the other had sonic powers. She grabbed the latter by his mullet and twisted it, his scream hitting the rock guy full force and propelling him across the room._

_"Teamwork Boomer, and a better hairstyle, would serve you well." She let him go and put her gloves back on. "Class dismissed." _

_The dummy fell into the pit, and was torn to pieces. A stray leg flew out, and Shego caught it without a glance. "Good morning Principal Stronghold. Am I in trouble?"_

_"No." The Principal said, shooting daggers at his son with his eyes. Not literally of course. _

_"It's your family Shego." Her colleague Ms. Powers said. "They're…"_

_She didn't get to finish. Shego was already out the door. "Those idiots. If anything happens to them, I am going to…"_

_Hey miss?_

Shego opened her eyes.

She was staring straight into the face of the cutest little red-headed girl she'd ever seen, hugging a little bunny rabbit doll. Behind her, were three or four more snot-nosed brats.

"Hey Miss, are you sleeping?" She asked.

Shego pondered this question thoroughly, and decided it was far too early to deal with stuff like this, so she closed her eyes and tried to pretend the little girl wasn't there.

The little girl poked her again. "Miss, if you're not sleeping, could you tell us where the bathroom is? Charley had an accident."

Shego opened her eyes and the children were still there.

"Draaakkeeeeen!"

The children screamed and ran for cover as Shegostormed out of bed. She put on a robe, and put in her contact lenses. "Drakken come out here so I can kill you!" She picked up the gloves Drakken had designed to look seamlessy like her real hands…

And saw the ring on the finger of one of her gloves.

She sighed, and slipped the fake flesh hands over her mechanical hand. Alright, so maybe she wouldn't kill her fiancée.

She strode out of her room, a gaggle of children following her, and began searching the evil lair for Drakken. To her surprise, there were even more children running around like they owned the place. She did a quick check, and made sure to close the shark pit. "Drakken!"

"Over here Shego!"

She moved over to the sound of his voice, and saw Drakken talking to their last two minions and an old lady.

"Drew, why is our evil lair filled with adorable children? And, oh my gosh, you're wearing pants."

Drakken usually wore pants, but he also usually wore a dress over the pants. Now, he was dress-less, wearing a normal suit. It was rather off-putting, seeing him in a suit with his blue skin and giant yellow petals, wearing a suit for the first time in… ever.

"Ah, Shego, yes, well, you remember how when I insisted we become supervillains, you insisted that we put 'your hearts desire in the event that I turn good again' on the payment form for our minions?"

Shego didn't like where this was going.

"Well, Horace and Jasper here wanted to run an orphanage. So, I used that last of the money you stole from the yakuza to turn our evil lair into a bonafide home for parent-less children."

Shego sighed. When she'd first run away with Drakken, she'd gone along with his villainous behavior because she knew one day she'd find the monster who'd messed with his mind and have him changed back. Fortunately, his head was effected somehow by the mutant plant growth formula, otherwise she'd still be searching in between stealing candy from babies.

But, as it turned out, going good was more difficult than going bad. When you go bad, you give yourself a license do to whatever you want, and who cares about the rest of the world? When you go good after being bad, you have a broken image, no source of income, and old habits like making children cry, or beating the minions when they got annoying were hard to break.

Not counting her own problems, which included her autistic fiancée, their former minions bleeding their money reserves dry, and her new teaching position.

"Horace." She hissed. "Charley here had an accident."

"Oh, right away Ms. Shego." Horace hurried out, and Shego strode over to Drakken. "Where are we supposed to live now?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." The lady said. "I'm Mildred, I owned the orphanage down the street before it was shut down. I wouldn't want to impose…"

"Save it." Shego said. "It's not like I'm going to kick you lot out." She turned to Drakken. "Drew, did you think beyond this at all?"

He shrugged. "Maybe we can live here! Neither of us have parents after all!"

Shego clenched her fists and reminded herself that it was no longer acceptable to attack him.

"We are not living with an army of snot-nosed brats."

"Then maybe I could find us a new place." Drakken pondered the situation carefully. "I know! We still have that circus tent from that time with the clown ninjas!"

Shego sighed. At least he was trying. "Don't worry Drew, I'll find us a place."

"I'm truly sorry…" Mildred began, but Shego just held up a hand to silence her.

"After quitting time today I'll see about finding us a new place to live." She sighed. "And Drakken,

"Great!" He turned the Mildred. "And maybe we could take one of these kids with us? I mean, what are orphans for if not to adopt?"

The nearest children yelled with happiness and gathered around him. Shego sighed, and hoisted Jasper up to eye level. "Do. Not. Let him adopt. Anyone!"

"Yes Ms. Shego!"

* * *

Shego was okay being an assistant teacher for Drakken, but that was all science. She wanted to teach people something physical. So when the Dean passed around sheets for an assistant coach for the football team, she signed up immediately.

She did not expect to see anybody she knew there. But as she walked into the stadium, she heard the voice she least wanted to hear.

"Let's show some hustle people!" Coach Barkin called out.

"Barkin?" Shego stared in disbelief.

"Shego?" Barkin spun around and dropped his clip-board.

There was an awkward silence for a small while.

"Well… how ya doing Shego?" He asked.

"Good… good… I'm engaged."

"Really!" Barkin managed to hold back a nervous laugh.

"Yeah. Sorry for um… you know, leading you on. I wasn't myself back then."

"How were you not yourself?" Barkin asked.

"Well, there was this thing called the attitudinator, and it flipped people between good and evil, but I was in between those two to begin with, so…"

"You know what, I don't want to know." Barkin said. "Let's just put the past behind us and focus on these try-outs."

"Right. Good idea."

Barkin blew the whistle, and the troops fell in. Guys of all shapes and sizes lined up for try-outs, some huge, some fat, some skinny. Shego saw Ron in the line-up, and tried to remind herself why this was a good idea.

Then she saw a flash of red hair, and on closer inspection of the person behind it, she felt the corners of her mouth smirk.

"Alright everybody!" Coach Barkin said. "Do you know why you are here? You are here because you like to play football, but you aren't good enough for a scholarship! Meet our two scholarship winners!"

He gestured to Ron, and a new kid. "Ron Stoppable, your team vice-captain…"

"Vice what?" Ron asked.

"… He may not look like much, but he's the fastest kid I've ever seen! And this is your Team Captain, Vince LaSalle. He will be the Quarterback, and he is also, coincidentally, the winner of this university's Basketball, Baseball, Soccer, and Tennis scholarships. He has so many scholarships, the university is paying him to be here! As far as you are concerned, LaSalle and I are the top dogs! If we say roll over, you roll over!"

Shego noted, with annoyance, that Barkin didn't include her on the list of top dogs. Although, it was probably smart not to make Ron a top dog.

"Now, let's start with some basic exercises, to weed out the wannabes."

"I want you to split into four teams of twenty-five!" Vince yelled out. "I want one team running, one team passing…"

Shego stopped listening. Vince had obviously coached before; he was letting them choose where their strengths were before he cut them down. He probably didn't know this, but he was also letting them establish leaders.

When Ron took off running, the people who wanted to run ran with him. She kept her eyes on the red-head she'd noticed earlier. Not many would see it, but when the tacklers tackled the dummies, she was pushing more than anybody else.

Coach Barkins jogged over to the runners, while Shego sauntered over to the tacklers.

"Wait a minute…" Vince caught on, and jogged towards her. "You! What's your name?"

The red-head took off her helmet. "My name's Lor." She said. "Lor McQuarrie"

"Well, I'm sorry Lor, but this is a men's football team." Vince said.

"Yeah dude, I know." She grinned. "I checked the rulebook though. Under the Hastings act, any school that doesn't have a woman's team in a sport, a woman can join the men's team. Unless the school passes a rule against it, which this school hasn't."

"It's true." Vince was about to say something, when Shego cut in. "I read the rulebook thoroughly before I took this job."

"What in the name of sweaty gym socks is a girl doing here?" Barkin barked.

"I signed up for assistant coach." Shego said, calm as he marched towards them.

"Not you girl! Her girl!" Barkin pointed at Lor.

"I'm here to try out for the team." Lor said.

"It's all in the rules." Shego said. "We've been over this before you got here. She can try out."

Barkin nodded. "Fine."

"And Vince." Shego turned to him. "A leader has to lead from the front. You go try-out too. Just because you're already Captain, doesn't mean you shouldn't exercise."

She watched them for the rest of the try-outs. Vince surprised her, in that he actually managed to keep pace with Ron. And Lor was definitely in the upper percentile of most of the so-called athletes on the field. Especially in tackling.

During the part of practice where they divided into Offense and Defense and played a mock game, Barkin took a kid the size of a minivan aside, Gus Griswald. "I want you to crush her." He said.

"But sir… I'm a Buddhist…"

"I don't care if you don't eat eggs, just make sure she doesn't get up."

Shego would have intervened, but she wanted to see where Lor's limits were. She saw Gus whisper something to Lor, and Lor smile at him, before they met each other in the middle. They struggled for a moment, but eventually Lor pushed him off and intercepted Vince's throw. Shego noticed Vince get unusually flabbergasted.

"How did she…" He stared.

Then it was Lor's turn to play offense. She went for a wide receive, and when she got the ball she ran. She wasn't faster than Ron or Vince, but even though Vince tackled her at the legs she still kept on running! And then when she was five yards from the finish line, Ron Stoppable stepped in front of her, and she plowed straight through him!

"Why are all the important girls in my life red-heads?" Shego pondered. She'd definitely have to help Lor reach her full potential. This was a girl who could plow through a monkey master.

"She… she…" Vince was stunned.

After try-outs, Shego went over to Barkin to discuss Lor, but Ron Stoppable stepped in front of her. "Shego, what are you and Drakken planning?"

"What…" She glared at him. "I'm planning to educate the minds of hopeless kids like you."

"I'm onto you." Ron said.

"Well good for you. Don't hurt yourself."

"I mean it! I know mystical monkey kung-fu! If you hurt K.P., so help me…"

"Step off sidekick." Shego turned his back on him. "If I do decide to do something evil, you'll be the first to know."

"Aha! I knew it!"

Shego mumbled to herself. Now on top of having to deal with Drakken and Barkin, the sidekick would probably start stalking her.

She went to the coaches office, and after a brief exchange of thoughts and veiled threats with Barkin, she went to try and do something about finding a place to live.

* * *

The House Of Mouse was an exclusive Nightclub, attended by people who were fans of the historical documentaries of Walt Disney. Everybody dressed up like their favorite historical figures, and went to have a good time.

"Well Shego… this is certainly an exciting visit." Mickey said, as she sat down in her balcony seat.

"Thanks for meeting me Mickey." Shego said.

"Well, we are old friends Shego." Mickey said, sitting down himself and taking off his mouse mask.

"You can turn back into a mouse if it makes you feel more comfortable." Shego said.

Mickey shrugged. "I'm used to being a human nowadays… it doesn't scare the cutomers."

Shego frowned. "Are you… scared of me?"

"Asked the criminal wanted in more than half the states, to the wielder of mouse magic?" Mickey smiled. "No Shego, I'm not scared of you. But… if it's all the same to you, I don't want to let my guard down after what you did to the Baron."

Shego shrugged. "I guess I deserved that. How are things going for you?"

Mickey sighed. "Well, Guinevere is being more distant lately. She hasn't been the same since you stole from her company you know."

"It's not my fault G has such an influential company." Shego said. "I've stolen from other people too."

"Yes, I've heard." Mickey sighed. "Are you going to come back to the side of justice any time soon?"

"I already have." Shego said. "And Drew's proposed to me." She held out her hand with a ring on it.

"Oh, golly!" Mickey stared at the ring. "When's the big day? Am I invited?"

"We haven't settled on a date yet Mickey." Shego said. "First we have to find a place to live. We've used up all of our money to repay the companies we've stolen from, and to give our minions their lives back. We're out of money, and our lairs are all occupied. We need a place to stay."

"Hmmm…" Mickey thought for a while. "Well, I'm a little pressed for finances too these days."

"You?" Shego asked. "You're Guinevere's true love, and you practically own Walt Disney Studios!"

Mickey shrugged. "I never ask for Guinevere's help unless I can't something on my own. And you know me, I always have a trick up my sleeves. But… I don't want to do something that Guinevere might disapprove of. Talk to her first. If she thinks you're on the straight and narrow, I'll gladly help you."

* * *

The C.E.O. of Ideaco. Sat in her chair and glared at Shego. She housed herself in a home-made robotic body, making it big, strong-jawed, and stern-looking, making her look far more intimidating than if she'd faced Shego up front. Shego wasn't one to get scared easily… but She'd seen G take on demons with nothing but a paperclip. And they'd ended on bad terms.

"Now… let me get this straight…"

Shego gulped.

"After the stunt you pulled... after robbing from my company several times in pursuit of world domination… you want me to give you money for a new house, just because we were friends?"

"If that's not too much trouble." In a fight, Shego would win. But G didn't fight. She problem solved.

G's robotic body sat a little straighter. "And why would I think that this isn't some sort of trap? Why shouldn't I just call in my friends, or field test the special 'green ray' I've been developing? Why should I trust you ever again?"

Shego clenched her fists. She knew she couldn't get angry. "I didn't come here to talk about the past."

"It's not the past yet!" G glared angrily. "You were like a sister to me, and you never even said you're sorry! You're still not saying sorry!"

If Shego still had her powers, her eyes would have glowed green. She stood up. "You know why I did what I did! It's because I think every person should be saved, not just most! I didn't come here to be yelled at, I came here to ask you a favor! If you don't want to do me any, then I'll just leave!"

Shego turned to go.

"Stop!" A steel wall slammed down in front of the doors, and without missing a beat, Shego grabbed a chair and ran to the window, throwing it out a split second before jumping out herself, and a split second before another steel wall separated her from an old friend.

* * *

The Hundred Acre Project. Shego walked hesitantly across the main foyer, over the symbol of the Galactic Council etched on the floor. The Hundred Acre Project was a Terran shelter for all aliens in search of a place they could call a sanctuary, run by a king among men, and one of the few people Shego, or the Galactic Council trusted.

Shego looked at the map on the wall. "Hoo boy… this place sure has changed…"

"Hi Shego!" Tigger bounced by behind her, leading three baby tiggers along.

"Hi Tigger." Shego said distractedly.

Tigger skidded to a stop and did a double take. "Shego!"

Shego froze. "Oh…"

"Kids, go sound the alarm!" Tigger put himself in front of his children, and his whole body began to coil together like a spring.

"Now hold on Tigger!" Shego yelled. "I'm not here to steal anything this time, I'm here to talk to –"

Tigger bounced towards her like a rocket, and she barely managed to jump over him in time. Of the martial artists she knew, Tigger was one of the five that she knew were better than her.

"Tigger, you cotton-brained abomination of science, I am not the enemy here!" But she knew reasoning with him wouldn't be any good, so she made a mad dash for the exit before one of his kids could sound the alarm.

"Yup, and that's what you said to trick me into helping you last time!" Tigger said. "Lilo said I shouldn't listen to anything you have to say!"

"Lilo would give me two seconds to explain!" She caught Tigger as he launched forward and put him into an arm lock, but he steered his path using his tail, knocking her into a wall.

Thankfully she was carried onto the other side of the foyer. She lit a green flash in her hands, blinding Tigger, then kicking the striped menace away before making a mad dash for the door.

Tigger recovered quickly, but by the time he made it to the doors, Shego'd disappeared into the city, and chasing after her would mean exposing himself. "Oh, Cobra Bubbles won't like this." Tigger muttered. He turned to the doorman. "Alex, why did you let her in? Didn't Cobra warn you not to let her in?"

Alex Foix-Pevensie shrugged. "Hey, Bubbles knew when he took me in that I'm one of the forty thieves. We have a code, and I'm not going to stop one of us from going anywhere. Besides, she teaches at my university! I need my grades up to keep this internship."

The Alarm sounded.

* * *

Shego stood in front of Go tower. She could go there… her brothers probably wouldn't be so unforgiving as to let her find her own place… it wouldn't be a very big commute to work at least...

Hego came crashing out of the door, and she heard Mego's voice yelling at him. "Never touch my shampoo you Cro-Magnon!"

_Absolutely not!_

* * *

The room was a few degrees chillier than normal, but she was used to it. When you were friends with the Pumpkin King, being scared took on a whole new meaning.

The Pit was the giant pit of a giant peach, that had fallen on New York a couple of years ago after escaping a giant demonic Rhino. It was home to a boy named James, and his family of insects. And it was a testament to her life with Drakken that she did not find it weird.

She sat across the table from her friend Jack Skellington, as an inexplicably French spider hovered over them. "Hohoho! It's been a while Shego!" He said energetically. "You should visit more often!"

"I know Jack, sorry." She said. "I've been busy… you know… on the other side of the law."

"Oh I understand completely." Jack laughed. This was why Shego liked him. He never judged her, unlike some of her old friends. "Have you come to ask the help of the Pumpkin King in a heist?"

"No." Shego couldn't help but smile. "No, I'm back on the side of right for now. I even have a new teaching job."

"Oh how marvelous!" Jack cheered. "I know how you love to teach. Are you back at Sky High?"

"Ugh." Shego moaned. "No. They offered to take me up again. Apparently, their new batch of students stink, the system for sorting them is flawed, and their being taught by that Boomer kid. Boomer! Of all people!"

"I take it he is an ignoramus?" The spider asked.

"To put it mildly." Shego sighed. "But I'm just not ready to go back there yet. I'm teaching at the university around the corner."

"How wonderful for you!" Jack cheered.

"The only problem is, my fiancée had filled our home with a bunch of snot-nosed brats."

Jack gasped. "Shego, you didn't tell me you had children!"

Shego's eyes widened. "What! I –"

"Oh we must schedule a playdate. I have a few skeleton children of my own you know. Oh this is just wonderful! How could you not invite me to their birthdays? Oh, did you just say you're engaged? Well, I suppose these are progressive times. You must let Sally design a dress for the wedding!"

"Jack!" Shego yelled. "Calm down, I'm not getting married in a while and I don't have children."

Jack cocked his head. "Oh? But you said –"

"Drew's turned our home into an orphanage. And now I'm looking for a place to live."

"Oh." Jack pondered that for a moment. "Well, I'd offer you a place in Halloweentown, but I don't think you could handle the daily commute."

Shego sighed. "Thanks for trying Jack, I knew it'd be a longshot."

"Oh!" Jack snapped his fingers. "I know! I have a property that just fell into my lap today! Apparantly, the Hundred Acre Project bought a new piece of land as refuge for refugee aliens, but it turned out to be unnecessary and Guinevere bought it as a new location for Mickey's nightclub. But Mickey didn't need a new nightclub, so he gave it to me, and I had my spare shipwreck moved there."

"The one you used to scare me and my friends?" The spider asked.

"That's the one!" Jack laughed. "Anyway, I can furnish up to shipwreck to be habitable in a day. It's funny, all of this lands exchanging friends hands, and it's only been since this afternoon that the land was first bought! It must be destiny!"

Shego was shocked. The Hundred Acre Project… Guinevere… Mickey… All of them gave Jack this land?

Whatever they were trying to say, whether she was forgiven, or just given a second chance… She silently thanked her friends.

* * *

It was late by the time she got back to their evil lair turned orphanage. After a day of ups and downs, she was excpecting to be able to just fall into bed, despite years of working with Drakken warning her this was far beyond optimism and into the realm of delusion.

"Shego! You're back! Help me with these adoptian papers!"

"Drakken!"

* * *

_A/N: So, yeah. Originally, this was planned to be a sequel I wrote after I finished Lost Tales of Fantasia, but I decided to write both at the same time, so there will be some overlap of spoilers. Sorry. I did make them as vague as possible, so people can only figure out the twists I have planned if they're cunning._

_Anyway, a lot of references in this chapter, but I'm not going to go into detail. Just watch Sky High, Meet the Robinsons, and Kim Possible, you'll get most of them. However, there is one thing I should mention. Alex Foix-Pevensie. The importance of the Pevensie family will be brought up later, as will Alex being the only descendant via Susan. Alex Foix-Pevensie is an OC, thought up by a friend of mine Dr. A. Fox (Disney lovers, I highly recommend his story The Supernovas). _

_Now, I'm sorry to leave you like this, wondering how Lor will be trained by Shego, how Shego's hands got cut off, who the mysterious Guinevere is, how Shego knows Jack, and what the Hundred Acre Project has to do with anything. But it can't be helped. You're just going to have to keep reading this story, as well as my other one, the Lost Tales Of Fantasia. Until then, the epic Saga of how Shego became a villain will have to wait._


End file.
